Yeoman quest
The Yeoman quest sees you fighting Colonel Blood for The Crown of Saint Edward. It is unique in that unlike other quests, all of its levels, even the fillers, have specific designs, and are heavily based on the actual Tower of London and Colonel Blood's attempted robbery of the Crown Jewels in 1671. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Unlike other quests, this one has no random monsters. London ..............r.B.dr.d}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}..... .^.......B...r.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}--------------------}}..... ..............}}}-------------...............| |}}}.... ..............}}}| |..........---.---.---...| |}}}.... .............d}}}| |..---.---.| |-| |-| |--.---|}}}.... ..............}}}|---..| |-| |-- |....|}}}.... .............}}}}|.....-- |-....|}}}}... ............^}}}}|....--| |--...|}}}}... .....}}.}}}}}}}}}|....| |...||}}}... ...d}}}}}}}}}}}}|---..--| |-....|}}}... rr.}}------}}}}}|$$S....| |--...|}}}... ..r}}|zoo.|---}}|$$|..--- ---- -----| |...|}}}... ..d}}|....+.Y|}}|---..| |--|>Y| |-| |....----...|}}}... ...}}-----|Y.+.}|YY+..---..--S----.---...........|}}}... ...}}}}}}}----}}|..|...................-+-.---.----}}... .....}}}}}}}}}}}-----------------------|Y|.+Y|.+@Y|}.... ...........}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|Y}Y|}}}}}}}------------}}... }}}}}}....(................--+--..(..}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.... }}}}}}}}}.........(......(...}................(......... }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is one of the two marked points in the top left. The Chief Yeoman Warder is in the small 2x2 room in the lower-left part of the building (marked by an '@'), and eleven other Yeoman Warders are located throughout the level (ten of which are marked by 'Y's). There is a vault on the left side of the building, meant to represent the former Royal Mint in the Tower. The '{' symbols in the southern part of the map are all large boxes. The two B's in the upper-left corner are ravens; other monsters are large dogs, wolves, werewolves, sewer rats, and rabid rats, all of which are shown. The area marked as 'zoo' represents the Lion Tower, where the Royal Menagerie was once kept. In game terms, it is indeed a treasure zoo. The stairs down are located at the marked point, at which the eleventh Yeoman Warder is located. The southern entrance to the tower is a drawbridge, guarded by two Yeoman Warders. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls. Upper filler level --------------------- |......S.....S......| |.--------+--------.| |.|....|.....|....|.| |.+....|.....|....+.| |.|....|.....|....|.| |S|---------------|S| |.|....|.....|....|.| |.+..<.|..>..|....+.| |.|....|.....|....|.| |.--------+--------.| |......|.....S......| --------------------- Also known as the Bloody Tower. As mentioned in the intro to this article, all Yeoman filler levels are pre-defined. This one contains three large dogs, one wolf, and two werewolves; eight random objects; four arrow traps, and two squeaky boards, all randomly placed. The stairs are at the marked positions. The level is undiggable; teleportation is permitted. The inner ward ---- ---- ---- ---- |))| |..| |..| ---- |P.| |))| |..| |%.| |.P| |.P|----+------+------+-- |P.|-----+-.....|shop|.+shop|.| --+-grave.|.....|....+.|....|.|--- |.|......|.....------.------.|@.| ---|.---+----...................+..| |P.|.............--------.......|--- |.P+......)......|...+.>|........| ---|--...........|...|--|........|--- |W|...........S...| |........+..| |@+...........--------........|..| ------+---.......................|--- |..+@WWW!|-+--+--+--------------.| |..|-----|..|boo|..............|+-- ---- |<.|...|-------+------|..| ---|...| |..| |..| ----- |..| ---- ---- It should be noted that unlike other quest levels, "the inner ward" is completely non-capitalized in the source code; this article does the same. The stairs are located at the marked positions. Monsters here are composed of three peaceful watch captains (@), four peaceful watchmen (W), and seven peaceful prisoners (P). Notably, one of the prisoners (the one marked '!') is William Penn, who would later found the colony of Pennsylvania. There is an axe in the left center courtyard; several bows, each with one silver arrow, in the four-by-four room at the top; and a watchman corpse, representing Talbot Edwards, at the marked '%' symbol. The marked graveyard represents the Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula, where executed prisoners were buried, the two marked shops represent storehouses, and the marked bookshop ('boo') represents Wakefield Tower, where records of the kingdom were kept since 1360. The entire level is no-teleport and undiggable. Lower filler level(s) ---- ---- --.<-- |..| |..->| |..|------------|.-..| --+-.....+barracks..-- |.......|........--- |.......|........| |.......|........| |.......|........| |.......|........| |.......|+---------- |.......|..........-- |.......|---------..-- |.......| --..| |.......| --..| |.......|---------..-- --+-.....+..........-- |..|----------------- |..| ---- Also known as the White Tower. Another pre-defined filler level, it contains three large dogs, one wolf, two werewolves, three sewer rats, and two rabid rats; eight random objects; four arrow traps, and two squeaky boards, all randomly placed. There is also a barracks, in the marked area. The stairs are at the indicated positions. The level is undiggable, but teleportation is permitted. The Sword Room ---- ---- --<.-- |..| |..-.| |..|------------|....| --+-.....+..........-- |.......|........--- |.%.....|........| |....%..|.@#.@#..| |.......|.)..)...| |..%....|........| |@\.....|+---------- |.......(........(.-- |%......|-.-.-.-.-..-- |....%..+......._.-..| |.......+.........-..| |..%....|-.-.-.-.-..-- --+-.....(........(.-- |..|----------------- |..| ---- Colonel Blood, with the Crown of Saint Edward and the Bell of Opening, is in the throne room, along with six random comestibles. Next to each of the sinks is a peaceful sleeping knight (the Knights of the Bath), as well as a broadsword (left) and a long sword (right). The lower-right room is a lawful temple, containing four lit tallow candles (two of which are stuck in the walls), as well as a chain mail and a plate mail (on the altar.) In addition, there are three large dogs, one wolf, two werewolves, three sewer rats, and two rabid rats; four arrow traps, and two squeaky boards, all placed randomly. The stairs leading back up are located at the marked position. Messages Entry First time: The forbidding fortress that lay before you is a landmark of one of the greatest cities in the world: London. For nearly six centuries, the Tower has kept a solemn watch over the city. Yet something is wrong today. The streets are abandoned and overrun with vermin. Ravens fly ominously overhead. It is your duty to seek out the Chief Yeoman Warder and offer him any assistance you can provide. Next time: You are once again in London. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You have once more returned to London. This may be your last chance to redeem your honour. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Halt! Who goes there?" "An escort for the Keys!" "Whose Keys does thou bring?" "God preserve Queen Elizabeth!" "A Beefeater is more than a bottle of spirits!" If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Halt! Who goes there?" "An escort for the Keys!" "Whose Keys does thou bring?" "God preserve Queen Elizabeth!" "A Beefeater is more than a bottle of spirits!" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: The Chief Yeoman Warder turns to you with a troubled expression on his face. "The Tower is in danger. We are in need of loyal and gallant subjects who can serve His Majesty. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?" When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "I see you have returned, . Are you now ready to fulfill your duty to His Majesty?" This message is not currently used: "Time is growing short, . Are you finally prepared to serve His Majesty?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: ", you disgrace the good name of His Majesty. I must now seek another to serve in your place. Leave London in shame, and never return!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , you are but a . Such a Yeoman could not succeed in bringing justice against Colonel Blood. Continue your adventures and revisit me when you have attained the rank of Master Steward." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "Woe, dear . You have not yet proven your devotion to His Majesty. Go forth in his service and return when you have proven yourself lawful." When finally assigned the quest: "I see that you are a worthy Yeoman, . Perhaps you can aide us in our predicament..." "It was but a few moments ago that the Assistant of the Crown Jewels, Talbot Edwards, was found dead. It must have been a robbery, since the Crown Jewels are missing, including the Crown of Saint Edward. They are normally kept in Martin Tower, safe inside the inner ward." "The Crown Jewels are the most sacred symbols of His Majesty. It was a great loss when Cromwell and his band of thugs desecrated the monarchy by selling the Jewels during the Commonwealth period. Fortunately, many were reconstructed for the coronation of Charles II. We must never let such vandalism happen again!" "We suspect that the culprit is no other than Colonel Blood. He surely is deceitful enough to pull such a heist. Do you remember how he fought on both sides during the Civil War against Parliament? His plot to seize Dublin Castle? Or his attempt to kidnap the Lord High Steward? There is quite a ransom already on that rogue's head!" "I have barely enough men to watch the outer ward, and I am unable to call for more, since it appears that our warning bell has also been stolen. Would you help me by searching the inner ward? Please bring back the Crown of Saint Edward and our warning bell when you find the Jewels." "Thank you, and Godspeed!" Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "We must find the Crown of Saint Edward soon!" "Please bring back our bell, too!" "Go forth and do justice!" "Go forth and stop the growth of iniquity!" "Go forth and protect the holy church of His Majesty!" "Go forth to help and defend widows and orphans!" "Go forth and restore the things that are gone to decay!" "Go forth and maintain the things that are restored!" "Go forth to punish and reform what is amiss!" "Go forth and confirm what is in good order!" Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You stand in reverence as you catch a glimpse of the courtyard before you. This is the inner ward of the Tower of London, for centuries the home of kings and queens. But since the overthrow of Charles I during the Civil War and the subsequent return of Charles II, the fortress is now mostly used as a treasury, museum, and political prison. The Crown Jewels must be here. But where? When returning: Once again, you are in the inner ward. You know that the Crown Jewels are here -- somewhere. When first entering the goal level: This must be the Sword Room, home of the famous Knights of the Bath. Two of the honoured knights are soaking in the tubs before you. One of them turns to you to whisper something: "There is a stranger in the banquet hall. And he has the Crown of Saint Edward!" When returning: You are certain that the Crown of Saint Edward is here. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Greetings, friend. Were you looking for the Crown of Saint Edward? I think I saw it in Bowyer Tower. Now begone." "What, you are still here? Then I will make with you as I did with Talbot Edwards!" Upon further meetings: Colonel Blood points at you and shouts: "Stop, thief!" But the tower inhabitants are not fooled by his diversion. And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You must have been sent by the Chief Yeoman Warder to recover the Crown of Saint Edward. I have no choice but to kill you." When you have the Crown of Saint Edward, but Colonel Blood is still alive: "How did you get the Crown of Saint Edward? It's mine, I say, mine!" Discouragement Colonel Blood will occasionally utter maledictions: "I shall sell the Crown of Saint Edward for a handsome profit!" "Don't bother looking for the Crown of Saint Edward. It isn't here." "Stop hitting me. Can't you see that I am just a poor priest?" "You'll never catch me alive!" "I saw someone with the Crown of Saint Edward over there." "Did you see what I did to Talbot Edwards?" "My accomplices have already escaped." "I do not fear silly Yeoman (sic)." "I am wanted dead or alive." "There is a reward on my head, but you will not live to receive it." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you hold the Crown of Saint Edward, you can see why it is more than a mere artifact. Perhaps you should return it to the Chief Yeoman Warder. When killing the nemesis: As Colonel Blood collapses to the floor, he issues a final retort. "I cannot believe that I have been apprehended by a mere . Go back to that cowardly Chief Yeoman Warder and gloat of your victory." When returning to your quest leader: "You have found the Crown of Saint Edward! The monarchy is once again secure." "Behold, , I have one more duty for you to fulfill: finding the Amulet of Yendor, and sacrificing it in the name of His Majesty. This is not an easy task, but until then I can permit you to keep the Crown of Saint Edward. You may find its powers useful." "Take our bell with you. When blessed, it can open the drawbridges of the Tower. You may find other uses for it, as well." "God preserve His Majesty!" When subsequently throwing the Crown of Saint Edward to the Chief Yeoman Warder: The Chief Yeoman Warder handles the Crown of Saint Edward reverently for a moment, then looks at you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to the Chief Yeoman Warder after the quest: "Greetings, . How is your quest for the Amulet of Yendor?" When talking to the Chief Yeoman Warder after getting the Amulet: "How admirable, ! You have recovered the Amulet of Yendor!" "With the Amulet, His Majesty will build an empire more mighty than the world will ever see. Go quickly, return to the dungeon, and climb upward until you meet the elemental planes. Find the Astral Plane, and sacrifice the Amulet on the high altar to His Majesty." "Now, would you please return our bell and the Crown of Saint Edward?" Category:SLASH'EM quests